


E Pluribus Unum

by TheNarcolepticOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/pseuds/TheNarcolepticOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Romano and Spain are two souls trapped in Romano's body.<br/>Warnings: Extreme Foreplay and blowjobs don't like, don't read.<br/>Re-posted from FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	E Pluribus Unum

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Hetalia, as it rightfully belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Before anything, I'd like to clarify that this story was based off an RP between a friend and I (as to not give this credit solely onto myself).  
> Hope you all enjoy :D

Spain slammed the door behind them, panting and locking it as the mob began to bang furiously on the other side. Though the room they were in was dark, it didn't look like there were any possible exits from their position. Unsure of what to do next, the two instead went over to the darkest corner of the room to try and conceal themselves as best as they could in case the door swung open.

Which seemed likely to happen at any moment.

"It...looks like...we won..." Spain slipped out of Romano's mouth as an act of encouragement. The Italian's face morphed into a more irritated expression as the real Romano grunted in acknowledgment, still slightly panicked about the whole situation.

"Well now what, you idiot?!" he hissed. "We're stuck in this room with those retards banging on the door with no chance of escaping! It's all your fault, bastardo!" And almost out of habit, he got up and started pacing around their end of the room furiously, ignoring the loud booming. He had enough sense not to complain too loudly, but it wasn't long until the noise got lesser and lesser...until it completely went away with a carol of grumbling men going away without them.

Romano stopped in confusion. He walked over and cupped his ear to the door. The usual chatter of the bar was still heard behind it. Romano cursed. They probably wouldn't get out as easily if the slipped away now. Spain's expression returned on Romano's face and he sighed in disappointment as well.

Nothing in the room was bright enough illuminate the room structure, though a silhouette of a bed was noticed. Without a second thought, Spain plopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

"We could always stay here tonight..." he told Lovino with a hand over "their" eyes. "At least we wouldn't have to complain about sharing a bed."

"Tch. Damn right."

Romano rolled over in the bed, not caring for the blanket, and shifted his position to face the door. The bed wasn't dusty, but it was stiff. It probably hadn't been used in a while.

Perhaps a bit small too. The tips of his toes brushed the cold wood occasionally as he shifted his feet.

The darkness of the room encouraged sleep, but before he could close his eyes a familiar scent entered his nose.

"What the hell is that smell, bastard?" he literally asked himself.

Though Spain wasn't in control of the body at the present moment, he could feel the Spaniard's confusion. " Don't give me that shit," he said, directing it to him. "It smells like those shitty spice candles you have at your house."  
Spain didn't do anything. Sighing, Romano turned on his other side to try and get his mind of off everything...

...only to let out a girlish shriek at the unconscious body next to him while scrambling off of the bed. The two of them smacked the floor, and Spain chose that exact opportunity to get a grip on their increased heart rate.

He dusted himself off and looked back at the bed. He squinted slightly, and upon closer examination, he finally saw what spooked the poor Italian.

"Is that...?" he whispered as he scoots closer to see. Crawling on the bed again, he knew his eyes didn't deceive him and hugged - oh God he _hugged_ \- the lifeless body next to them.

" _It's me!_ " he shrieked in happiness as he literally pat every inch of his body to see if it was actually there. " _I'd never thought I'd see it again, dios mio!_ "

Romano, gaining control, rolled his eyes heavily as he removed himself from looming over Spain's body. "Yeah, yeah. Cut the whole reunion shit and get a grip already." And though a happy feeling lingered in his heart, Romano just sighed.

"So we have the stupid thing...now what?" he huffed as he turned away from the body and folded his arms. "That stupid bitch of a hag didn't tell us what we were supposed to _do_ with it! First she gets us into this mess, and now we have to haul this piece of shit back out of here! No way in hell am I going to do that!"

Romano's eyes switch green as Spain look back at the "sleeping" body.

"Well...since it's here...we're going to have to try something, no? I mean..." the Spaniard drifted off as he scooted a bit closer to examine what to do. "I don't know..."

Before he could do anything else, Romano took control and his face turned pink in realization.

"S-Spain, what the fuck are you doing? _This is_ _you_ _we're talking about!_ You're not actually going to-?" But for some odd reason, his body was moving on it's own. "Oh for fucks sake..."

Spain once again took control, but instead of doing what Romano thought he was going to do, Spain instead poked the unconscious face, sitting cross-legged right next to him.

He tilted his head. "How do you suppose we wake him?"

Romano blushed even darker at his previous assumptions. Of course Spain wasn't like that, he thought. The possible answers to the question were answered with a single grunt, and Romano already began removing the finger off the Spaniard...not without tracing the jawline first.

Unbeknownst to Romano, Spain, more concerned about his own body since his absence, lead him to the assumption that it may not be as healthy as it should be. That reason enough gave him the opportunity to bend down and kiss his lips against his own neckline. Gilbert had once explained to him that the lips were the most sensitive part of the body...so perhaps he might sense any heat left in his system.

To Spain, it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

And Romano jerked himself up from the body out of instinct, his face turning a shade of scarlet more visible than before. "W-What in God's name do you think you're d-doing, idiota?" he stuttered, looking around uncomfortably for something to occupy them.

Though not mentally in control, Spain's reaction to the jerk was both obvious and panicked. Romano had pulled away too quickly for him to notice any heat from the neck, as well as a sort of restraint if he tried again. Instead, he began for the shirt and unbuttoned it half way enough for him to press his lips against his own heart.

There would be more heat there, Spain supposed.

" _What the fu-mmfh!_ " Romano began before his mouth was smothered by the Spanish skin. He tried desperately to fight against the willpower of the Spanish man inside him, though unsuccessful.

Perhaps he allowed more time to pass when he felt himself begin to mumble into a shallow kiss; the words being interrupted and muffled by the distance between him and the other's chest.

Romano was getting horny. And Spain had to go along for the ride.

He forced Romano to sit on top of the other in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position. As Romano finally removed his lips from the Spain's chest, he realized what he had done.

"S-Shit...s-stop it... this is turning me on..." Romano let the soft spoken words be removed from his lips while trying to pry his eyes away from the body below him. Though the physical strength of the Italian could still be easily taken over by the Spaniard, Romano felt that some of the movement in his own legs squeezing the unconscious one's in place. Spain used that distraction to his advantage. Their bodies moved close.

"Spain, g-goddamnit, let me g-go!" he exclaimed weakly, his struggling becoming less and less. Though deep down he himself didn't intend on letting go either, and Spain was the first to notice. Romano's control seemed to slip after that assumption, and a goofy grin crept on his face. "I would...but...I really have to make sure I'm still alive...no?" he said innocently as he purposely swept Romano's curl just underneath the unconscious one's nose and making both their heart beats raise to a more dangerous level.

"Then why don't you check the fucking puls-Aahh." A nerve was struck. " _DON'T DO THAT!_ "

Romano's breath hitched a bit down his throat as he once again tried to pull away, both his mind and body betraying him and wanting more. Another advantage was taken by Spain, aligning the bodies until they were perfectly symmetrical: legs tangled in legs, arms holding arms, and lips just in front of the other's. Spain grinned again.

"We _could_ check one other thing..." he purred, his eyes looking hungrily at the other's lips.

" _What the hell is wrong with you? A-Are you really considering this_ _r-right now?!_ " he almost shouted. No reply was met right away, but all the while, it gave Romano more than enough time to stare at the Spanish man's lips.

Spain laughed as he brought their lips closer. "Would _you?_ "

Romano blinked out of his daze and became noticeably flustered. "Well I-I... _THAT'S COMPLETELY BESIDES THE FUCKING POINT_!"

Spain laughed once more and flickered his tongue at the other's lips, barely tracing the rims of it and almost wanting to pry it open, but holding back to encourage Romano to try and do the same.

Now the Italian became completely torn by the situation. Down one path he could continue his ongoing battle with the Spaniard and fight for whatever _pride_ he had left in the situation. Or he could take this said _pride,_ chuck it out the window and kiss the hell out of the unconscious man beneath him.

"Fuck it." He said before finally choosing the latter of the two, his lips making their way onto the other's.

Romano instantly felt the other presence in his body slip. Confused and worried, he almost called out loud before his lips were forced back onto the now active body, the large hands cupping his head back downward to kiss them tenderly.

...

"So this is how I get back, hmm?" said Spain as they drew back for a second to take a breath. Romano's lips slowly form a smile at the returned kiss, but only for a brief moment of realization his him and continued his uninterested facade. "Are you kidding me? That was it?!" he huffed before mumbling. "If I would have known, I would have done this earlier, stupid half-assed voodoo nutjob..."

Laughing at the other's words, Spain skillfully flipped so that he topped the Italian. "Would you have? You seemed to be reluctant to do it earlier. Pride and whatnot. You should really work more on expressing yourself, yes?"

"Shut up, idiota, I can express myself just fine!" He avoided eye contact with the other, knowing that it would only make the situation worse for himself. He jumped a bit when the Spaniard's fingers slowly make their way through the auburn hair. Finally, Romano gave up and instead countered by putting on his best glare and flickering his eyes back to meet the Spaniard's.

Spain chuckled. "And how will you do _that_ , mi amor~?

Romano leaned upward a little closer to the other, his breath quickening as he did so. " I-I can think of more ways than one..."

Spain's fingers walked up Romano's hair until it dangerously got close to his curl, pushing him down again. "Such as?"

Closes eyes waited in anticipation for the touch, but when none came, he bit his lip and leaned up once more to the other's lips. Still unsure, he mumbled again.

"Oh just kiss me, you bastard."

The Spanish man grinned as his fingers finally wound themselves into Romano curl. "That would suit just fine."

The Italian finally let a small smile flash unto his normal unhappy face, soon morphing into a devious grin. " Actions speak louder than words, bastardo."

Spain returned the grin and happily forced his tongue into the other's mouth, sliding his hands underneath Romano's shirt and rubbing his back soothingly as his legs gripped the Italian's tightly. Romano, in return, let out a small gasp at the embrace, happily opening his mouth so the tongue could gain entrance. His hands ran themselves through the brown hair, which stopped at the side of Spain's jaw as he tried desperately to deepen the kiss more than it already was.

Unconsciously, Spain grips the other close as he opens his mouth wider for the other to enter. Smiling as he did so he let his hands reach Romano's hair, gently tugging for more. Romano let out a small moan in reply, as the Spaniard's hand inadvertently brushed over his curl. Then a hand moved near the button on Spain's pants, trying to undo them between kisses.

The Spaniard allowed the other to do so as he pulled Romano's shirt over his head, exposing the Italian's burning chest. Spain pressed himself into the other once more and allows his tongue to sweep across Romano's wonderful mouth...almost sure that he had claimed every inch of it.

Romano had just finished unbuttoning Spain's pants and felt the other's loving hands stroking his spine in a tender way. He felt as if his heart had already melted before it was frozen in place by the beautiful Spaniard laid out in front of him. He didn't wait for the Romano to finish removing his own pants before Spain had practically ripped off Romano's in a second. They drew back only for a second to breath, but Spain had leaned upward just a little to see everything. He wanted to have it all. All of it his.

He grinned at the other in happiness and bent down to kiss his neckline from the base to the area behind his ear. Oh how he adored the Italian's moans as he himself panted so heavily. Romano shivered at the sudden closeness between their bodies and moaned even louder at the other's tender kisses. He opened his eyes for a moment to take in the sight of the Spaniard but a moment was too long. All the blood left his face and flew straight down the course of his body. He moved so there was absolutely no space between the two and begun placing small kisses along the Spaniard's jaw-line.

Almost childishly, Spain giggled as the kisses tickled his chin, laughing even more when he felt the other's nose poking into his skin. "S-Stop it! Haha STOP IT!"

The Italian laughed a bit at the other's reaction. "Are you really _that_ ticklish?"

He sighed and obediently moved his kisses to the Spaniard's neck, licking and nipping lightly at the smooth skin. Spain continued to laugh even harder than before. "You're love is too much, mi amor!" He screamed at the other playfully. "Save room for me!"

The Italian chuckled quietly again, loving the sound of the other's laugh. His kisses halt as he lounged over the Spaniard's chest.

"Fine. Be that way, damn bastard! I guess you'll just have to live without my kisses."

His fingers made small swirls as they traced their way over the Spanish skin, moving lower onto the stomach. Spain giggled once more and softened his voice as his blood pressure is lowered by the smooth moves made by the Italian.

"How can anyone live without your kisses?" he questioned. "What a sad life I'd live if I didn't have them..."

Romano smiled at the comment before leaning forward and pecking Spain's lips softly.

"Then I guess you're about to become the happiest man in the world."

The Italian leaned forward once more and deepened the chaste peck into a more passionate kiss, his fingers running circles over the Spaniard's waist and ghosting above the straps of his underwear.

Returning the favor, he outstretched his hand gently on Romano's face. "Granted you are happy as well, I hope." He sighs wistfully. He couldn't take his eyes off of his and he didn't think he ever would. His heart beat now completely steady after much massaging as he lay his head back into the pillow to his side.

The Italian replied with a small grunt against the other's lips. He continued running his fingers down the sides of the Spain's hips, moving in smooth rhythms with his fingers between his skin and the cotton fabric of his underwear. Spain blinked in realization that his underwear was still on.

"Oh oops..." He laughed a little before stretching it out. "Off?"

"What would _you_ think...?" Romano said; his expression turning quite devilish as a small smirk creeped unto his lips. The Spaniard returned with a smile. "I only think of whatever pleases you, amor."

The Italian rolled his eyes playfully at the Spain. "I think you know what pleases me...Tonio."

He ran a hand through the other's hair, not breaking the contact shared between his and the other man's green eyes.

"Antonio" laughed again, knowing that the other loved to play games with him. "I know you do. Care to remind me? I'm so forgetful sometimes..."

The Italian smiled at the man below him and placed his hand on Spain's waist, just grazing the straps of his underwear.

"Gladly..." He leaned in and kissed him again, soon opening his mouth to allow the Spaniard to deepen it. Romano started to get more and more passionate with his actions, and slowly getting lost in the moment. Time had seemed to slow around them. Spain is taken a little by surprise by the Italian's sudden attack, but pulled his own hands upward to grab the other's locks once more, dragging him into his own lips. He once again pushed himself into the other's chest and hugged his legs around the other's waist. Time had indeed began to slow for the two, but as it went on...they soon gradually gripped at each other a little harder than they know they should have, making the ancient bed creak.

The two noticed, pulling back to breath again, a few drops of sweat rolling down their temples as they panted and grinned at each other. Spain smirked as his hands drop down to the underwear still stuck onto him. "Would you mind?"

Romano laughed as he met the Spain's eyes once more. " I'll let you do the honors."

Spain grabbed the other's hand and puts it to his own underwear. "I rather you."

The Italian pouted silently and quickly slipped off the underwear, practically flinging it across the room before turning back to Antonio

"There. Satisfied?" he taunted. "Good. Now it's your turn."

Spain almost laughed, but before Romano could retort, he used two fingers to lift the others chin to meet his green eyes.

"Ah ah ah." he purred. "You first..." he indicated to his own lower regions.

The Italian grumbled before letting out a reluctant sigh; his hands snaking their way down the Spaniard's smooth stomach with a twinge of dark red mixing into the pallet of Romano's normally olive colored face. He could feel the other's breath under his touch, which calmed and frightened him all at the same time. Romano's hand moved closer towards the other's lower regions, wanting to see how Spain reacted to each soft touch he applied. He smirked at the other's expression as he finally reached Spain's cock, rubbing the base slowly with short gasps escaping from the Spaniard's lips. Romano directed his head downward and licked the head gently.

Spain grabbed his own mouth tightly to prevent a scream of pleasure, but couldn't resist.

"Ro...Roma...!"

The Spaniard tried to suppress himself from grabbing the Italian's head and pushing him into his cock even deeper, instead grabbing a fist full of hair on the Italian's head as he continued to go on.

Romano smiled at the screams of pleasure the Spanish man was letting off and moved his body closer as he finally took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly at its tip. The Italian could feel the other's breath quicken.

Spain continued to pant heavily as he felt Romano's soft tongue brush his cock; almost releasing himself. His legs grab desperately on Romano's shoulders tightly to secure his position.

Romano opened his mouth up wider as he took in more of the Spaniard. He quickened his pace as he began to move his head while it traveled along the shaft. He watched the other with a half-smirk as the Spaniard fought the urge to scream again. Though Romano could tell he wouldn't last much longer, it was drowned out by the sound of his name repeatedly being chanted.

Spain called out Romano's name louder and louder, not caring if anyone who heard him noticed. He loved the Italian so tenderly...so passionately...he didn't care if his voice was going to break in the morning, knowing that if he woke up, his lover would still be there with that familiar scowl on his face that seemed foreboding but cute all the more. He almost yanked Romano's head out of his genital area when he had climaxed. Romano wouldn't have forgiven him if the semen had reached the back of his throat.

The Italian jumped back from Antonio in surprise and cautiously wiped off of semen that had reached his face. "Great! Now I've got jizz on my face, asshole." He said, giving that same annoyed expression that for some reason Antonio had always seemed to love so much.

Spain caught his breath from the earlier screaming for a while before blushing and bending down to face the Italian correctly. "...sorry Lovi..." He laughed a little before wiping the other's cheek. "Perhaps I should have warned you. Would you like me to do you to make it up?"

"Damn right, bastard." He said automatically. He had already begun spreading his legs and his foot rested on the base of the Spaniard's shoulder like it was an everyday occurrence. The way Romano was looking back at Spain made him suspect that boredom had already befallen the Italian, though his eyes were far from it, for they were setting fire to his gaze filled with excitement and anticipation of what the Spaniard might do next.

"Your wish is my command, amor~" Spain replied soothingly, having already grabbed both of the Italian's legs and making himself sit up correctly to face Romano's cock before jumping at it with his mouth. Spain had at first began slowly, being careful to keep his teeth from touching the soft flesh, but soon thought of peeking his tongue from underneath, trying to lift it slightly as well as increasing the surface area of his touch.

As Spain's tongue made its way along his shaft, the Italian couldn't help but gasp at the warm and pleasure-filling sensation. His head fell backwards to rest on his shoulder blades and his eyes closed tightly as he took in the moment between him and the Spaniard. Pure bliss. Not soon after, his shallow breathes had turned into even shorter pants and he reached down to run a hand through the Spain's hair in encouragement. All he wanted was Spain at that moment.

Nothing else mattered. No pretty girl, no summer days. Not even a big bowl of tomatoes. Spain was all those things at once. He had made life worth living, though the Italian would never admit it.

The moment the Spaniard felt the other's touch on his hair, he quickened his pace and continued on, moaning in pleasure knowing that the other accepted him more fully than any possible thing in the world. He rubbed his hands soothingly on the Italian's thighs in rhythm with his kisses. Everything is as it should be. If it was a dream, he would kill the person who would wake him up and separate him from his beautiful lover gasping in pleasure.

Romano's had also began to started rocking in accordance to Spain's rhythm and could feel himself slowly nearing his own climax. Spain's quickening pace only hastened that process. Small moans began escaping from his lips and sweat trickled down the side of his brow. He felt himself getting closer now. His moans growing into profound screams that started to shape the syllables of the Spaniard's name. "S-Span...S-Spanga..."

The other looked up but didn't remove his mouth, as it was already considered part of his territory. The Italian was barely on the edge and had just enough time to push the Spaniard's mouth off from his cock before he reached his own climax. He panted heavily with hands still grasped on the other's shoulders, his energy having left him quickly.

Romano was ready to just pass out from exhaustion. Though he tried hard to regain his composure by saying something clever in response to Spain's expression, the only thing that managed to escape his lips was far from it. " F-Fuck..."

The Spain chuckled at the disheveled Italian, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Romano's back to gently lay him on the bed. "Ah...perhaps I went a little too far..." he sat up next to the other and laid next to him, snuggling into his chest.

"Really now?" Romano said, muffled against the other's chest while still trying to recuperate with what little breath he had left. Too comfortable in his current position, Antonio closed his eyes as he scooted upward and softly kissed Romano's forehead as he buried his nose into the Italian's hair, smiling.

"Love is a strong thing...and my little Lovi can only handle so much..." He exhaled slowly, sliding his arm underneath Lovino's body and using his free one to pull the sheets up to chest height. The Spaniard laughed when he saw the other give a cute yawn and squeezed him tighter, but enough for the other to breathe.

"Shut up, you damn bastard! Can't a man get some shut eye around here?!" Lovino mumbled against the Spaniard's skin. Meanwhile, a smile crept its way onto the Italian's face as he began to burrow his face further into the other's chest to conceal it.

Though he couldn't see it, the Spaniard felt the smile's radiance. Being as gentle as he could, he brushed a few strands of hair that fell in front of the sleeping face and tucked it behind his ear. He gazed lovingly at the other, admiring the view he had of him. Antonio wasn't sure how long it was until he closed his own eyes, but he at least wanted to remember that last peaceful memory of the night forever and ever.

...

"In the end, _mes amis_ ," a Frenchman laughed under the bed. "It looks like I won."

__


End file.
